


Bath Time Blues

by TheKingYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Third Person, Smut, Swearing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wet Clothing, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingYeager/pseuds/TheKingYeager
Summary: An already shitty night seems like it might turn worse. In fact, a spark of good has him questioning if it's a delusion or reality. Eren's innocent attempt at helping has Levi confirming it most definitely is a reality he now lives in.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 265





	Bath Time Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know September 30th, today, is Eren's half birthday? I discovered his a few days after Levi's (June 25th)! Since I didn't have anything ready for Eren's actual birthday, I feel a half birthday counts!

He hated missions like this. 

Out too late, away from the barracks. Horseback riding in the rain alone in the damn dark. The fresh smell of mud clinging all over, soaking through his clothes. The cold of the rain chilling his bones and the air whipping strands of his black hairs against his face. On top of that, there was the dilemma of how fast to travel.

If he ordered the horse slower he’d be stuck in the rain and mud longer. No doubt catching a cold as it was. However, If he went faster, more mud would splatter and there was the risk of him and his horse getting hurt. 

It was shitty. The whole situation was terrible. 

His mood was sour enough, Levi couldn’t find himself to be relieved seeing the torch fires glow nearing the Scout Regiment’s headquarters.

There were a few shouts to announce his arrival, slowing his horse as he pulled round to the stables. Patting his chest to check the secure, and no doubt soaked through, documents were still in place. He was quick to dismount the horse. Giving it’s neck a good few pats. Rounding it's front and petting the snout. Some of the stable hands rushed to take care of his sturdy companion.

After thanking the few that stayed up in the horrible weather for him, Levi marched into the old castle. His irritation only grew knowing he was leaving a muddy dripping mess in his wake. It wasn’t like he could sleep leaving such dirtiness. Knowing he’ll have to change and bathe before cleaning it up-

He’ll get someone else to do it. Even if no one could do a decent job to begin with! Well, there was one. But thinking of Eren- Was he locked away properly? Did Hange have him up all night again? What bullshit was Eren subjected to while he was gone? 

Damn it! Maybe he'll make Erwin do the damn cleaning. Just for making him play messenger boy when there were actual trained and far more skilled soldiers for such a job.

He beelined up the flight of stairs straight to Erwin’s office. If the man wasn’t awake, he was about to be. Twisting the doorknob and shouldering the door open. Sure enough, the bastard was sitting at his desk. The flame of the candle bright enough to bathe the room in a yellow glow. A dumb surprised look on his strong rectangle face.

“Levi!” He started cheerily, “Welcome ba-“

“-Next time,” Levi raised his voice enough to interrupt Erwin. Marching his heavy mud-soaked boots that squelched with each hard stomp over to the desk, “Use an actual messenger.” He hissed, glaring to Erwin’s wide eyes as he slapped the wet documents down on the desk. 

Careful no to flick any more water droplets from his cloak, Levi turned around without another word. Ignoring Erwin’s thanks in favor of slamming the heavy wooden behind him. 

He needed to bathe, then change his clothes, and then get to cleaning… and then possibly bathing again. 

First things first. 

It didn’t stop Levi from glaring to the muddy wet trail he left. Sharp narrow grey eyes following the wet and muddy boot-shaped puddles up to the curve of the hall. Eying back down to where they lead into Erwin’s office.

Damn it all!

With a growl, Levi set off towards his room. Each squeak of his boots echoing off the walls. It wouldn’t have mattered if he’d taken his boots or cloak off anyways. He was soaked through and walking through the castle ass naked wasn’t an option. He was sure to catch an illness with his hair and balls dripping wet around the castle.

Get clean. Get dry. 

Reaching his room he wasn’t given a moment’s rest on closing the door behind him. He hesitated to pull his cloak and jacket off. Eying the lit hearth in his room as he hung the two pieces on the coat rack. The door to his personal bathroom was open with candles lit inside too. 

Wincing at the suction squelch his foot made pulling a boot off. It was clear the water was running in the bath by the roaring echo coming from the tiled room. 

He never took baths. Not when the shower head worked. Which he knew it did. So, who the hell was using his room?! 

The thought made him deeply inhale his nearly boiling-over rage. Yanking his other boot off and stomping his wet feet over to the bathroom. He gripped the doorway, pausing as his rage-filled shouting stuck in his throat.

“Wuah!” Eren’s shoulders jumped to his ears. Turning, Levi was met with a wide smile, “Captain! You’re finally back.” 

Eren placed a stack of folded white towels down on a stool sat next to the bathtub. The room had a warm orange glow from the few candles lit around the room. Most likely lit hours ago. He could see the steam rising from the bathtub and with each heave of heavy breath, the air held a flora scent. 

Why the hell…

Eren’s face fell from the smile to one of deep concern, “Ah, you’re dripping, sir.” 

It was spoken softly. Too gentle coming from the boy with the blazing passion and murderous gaze. 

Levi, who was still frozen in place, watched Eren’s short dark brown hairs bounce with each step closer he moved. He looked to Eren’s green shirt, the leather tie strings swaying, the collar wide enough to expose most of his amber shoulders. And to the way the sleeves were rolled up passed Eren’s elbows. The shirt was long enough to be a scandalous dress. Which, looking further down… why wasn’t Eren wearing any pants? 

Levi deeply and slowly inhaled watching Eren crouch down to pick up a smaller towel. His smooth sun-blessed legs on full display. Levi could see the cloth curve where his hips were, the natural arch of his back. The way Eren’s thighs moved as he stood back up. Jiggling, with not a space between them as Eren walked to a stand in front of him. Whatever flower bullshit was in the air was clinging on to, or maybe permeating, from Eren as well.

What the hell…was this?

He brought his sharp grey eyes back up to see Eren innocently drape a towel over his head. His face calm, close enough Levi could count the thick eyelashes lining those large upturned green eyes. His full curving lips not frowning, but a hint upturned. Eren’s face holding no fear that was usually fixed on him. No pensiveness or rage either as Eren carefully pushed the towel over his inky wet strands stuck to his face. 

His smooth flawless dark amber skin was glowing against the darker orange lighting. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m in my nightwear.” He hushed, eyes darting to the side with a look of embarrassment painting his face, “I wasn’t sure when you’d be back.” Dark amber hands begin to gently scrunch the end of Levi’s black hair before pausing.

“Oh, you’re soaked through, sir. You should undress before you catch a cold.” Leaving the towel draped on his head, Levi tensed feeling Eren’s fingers at his chest. 

Usually meek as a mouse around him Eren was boldly in his room. Running him a bath, half-naked, tending to him as if he was a loving wife. He was dead or at least dying. This was his delusions while drowning in mud and rain on the side of a road. Levi couldn’t think of any other explanation.

That had to be it. Either that or his water pouch had been spiked. Drugs or death. Hell, probably both. As to why his dying vision is him being seduced by Eren of all people? That was possibly a bigger question. Wait, was he being seduced?

“I’ve prepared you a bath but, you might need a rinse so I can help - AH!” Levi gripped Eren’s wrists, stepping fully into the room. Turning and pushing him against the tiled bathroom wall.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Levi growled looking at the familiar fear across Eren’s face. His wide, gorgeous green eyes finally level down to Levi’s own height. He could feel Eren’s warm skin under his pruned pale palms. Could feel Eren’s chest rising. Falling with each quick breath and the quake of thick legs from the awkward crouched position.

If this was a dream, Eren sure as hell felt real before him like this.

“I-I wanted to help you, sir!” The fear was still there but passion and truth steeped through with Eren’s words. “The weather is horrible tonight and I…” Eren looked away, eyes downcast to the tiled flooring.

“Why,” Levi hissed. It made no sense to him. “You’re supposed to be chained up, in your bed, in the basement.” Those were the orders he gave just about everyone before he left that morning.

Eren’s voice was much softer as he continued from a moment ago, “...I couldn’t sleep knowing you weren’t back so I… I wanted to make sure when you did return, that you would be warm and welcomed on such a horrible evening.” 

Levi kept his glare firm. Resisting the urge to step forward and pin Eren’s throat for further interrogations. Instead, favoring on squeezing Eren’s soft wrists tighter in his palms. 

His body shivered. Whether it was from the cold or seeing the younger wince with a soft whine was worrisome and unclear. 

“It’s-It’s the least I can do…for you...sir.” Eren hushed.

Levi relented. Letting go of Eren’s wrists and taking a step back. The hell? Eren quickly moved his hands to rub at his wrists, sheepishly, more familiarly, stepping around Levi.

He couldn’t help but think that Eren’s reasoning was… stupid. Who worries over Humanity’s Strongest in the rain? Dumbasses named Eren apparently. Sure it could be dangerous, but he’s lived, seen, and fought through worse. It was the damn travel through the weather that pissed him off. Especially with no cover like a carriage could offer. Thus leaving him feeling like a drowned rat.

The rush of water from the bath quieted to a few drips behind him. Levi peered down to the unbuckled strap across his chest. Not allowing himself to think of feeling Eren’s fingers there a moment ago as his broad shoulders jumped. The towel on his head falling into sight. Instinct allowing him to easily catch it. 

Spots of mud against the pure soft white made Levi’s upper lip curl in disgust. How the hell mud got in his hair was beyond him as he placed the towel back on his head. There was work to be done. He needed to get clean, then he could scrub up everything else. 

His plans were the same. Unchanged.

Fingers expertly got to work on undoing the straps connected to his pants belt. Sliding the shoulder pads off and hanging the back support on the sink counter. Momentarily pausing to glance over to a basket on the opposite side of the sink. Full of what he presumed to be the flora smell and soaps. He undid the buttons of his shirt with speed. Chest heaving a sigh as he peeled the heavy cloth from his skin. Twisting it upright to squeeze what looked like half a lake out from it into the sink.

He held it out to the side, waiting for a few before feeling Eren take it from him, “While you’re at it, tend to my gear out there as well.” 

Eren’s reply was a steady and firm, “Yes, sir.” Watching Eren leave from the corner of his eyes. 

Eren playing little servant boy for his warmth and comfort wasn’t exactly the worst thing to come back to. Or was the earlier thought of a loving wife more accurate here? Seeing as this all stemmed from Eren’s own deep worry for his well being. This was all on Eren’s own time and feelings.

How abnormal. But that made the two of them, seeing as Levi could admit he was enjoying the notion. When was the last time someone doted upon him? Certainly he, as Mankind’s Strongest Soldier, deserved some pampering every once in a while. 

Levi got to work on his thigh belts. He didn’t want his ego to swell but it felt - nice, having someone recognize his worth. Sure, the occasional tea gifted to him was much appreciated. Welcome, even. But what Eren currently stirred up? No one had gone to such lengths. Hell, most people were deep sleeping the night away already. Unknowing and maybe going as far as to think uncaring of his return. 

Placing the thigh belts with his chest ones, Levi took a breath. Undoing the button to his pants and cringing as the mud-covered fabric had to roll down his hips. Using the wall to help support him as he struggled to free his ankle from the pants legs. 

He could hear the guard against the fireplace in the bedroom gently rattle. That is before Levi squeezed as much water from his pants as possible into the sink. While his undershorts were only damp, Levi went ahead in pulling them off too. Along with the towel on his head. All needing a good wash that could wait a few more hours. Laundry had some leeway here.

Walking out the bathroom, the pleasant heat from the fire hugged his cooled bare skin. Holding his clothes out to Eren, the younger turned his head. Eyes quick to widen and head just as quick to turn away. 

So willing to help with a bath but too shy to see his superior nude? How did that make sense? Without a word, after Eren grabbed the pile Levi turned back around, walking back into the bathroom. He’d take his shower and get to work. But since the tub was full and steaming, for whatever reason Eren felt the need to waste so much, Levi grabbed an empty pail. Dipping it into the full tub to dump over his head. Repeating a few more times before Eren’s voice sounded.

“Oh!” Levi moved the black hairs from over his eyes to peer over to Eren, “Um. You’re already started rinsing…” Eren’s head was bowed, eyes kept to the floor, “Would you… like some help?” 

Even in the dim candlelight, Levi could see the shyness in Eren’s body movements. One hand going about twirling the ends of the leather string of the ties laced through his front. The other gripping the edge of his long shirt. Nervous eyes trying to not make contact. At least not with his face, Levi noticed. Peeking down to his bare body, where Eren’s eyes kept darting to.

Most definitely abnormal behavior.

He didn’t need help. Did Levi want it? Not really. However, at this moment, with Eren standing there looking desperate to please him-

“Yeah.” Eren’s face raised, meeting his eyes. Smile wide as he hurried over to the basket by the sink, bare feet slapping against the wet tiles.

Who was he to deny Eren’s eager need to provide for his great strong Captain? 

Levi went about soaking his hair. Leaning forwards and carding his fingers through the back of his black locks to release any bit of mud that may be up there. The act of holding the bucket while standing wasn’t foreign. But it seemed so pointless when he had the luxury of not only a tub but showerhead as well. If Eren hadn’t filled the bathtub with his smelly flower water...

“Sir, would you like to sit down?” Levi lowered the bucket, slicking his hair back. Allowing Eren to gingerly take the bucket from his hand and guide him to sit down on the stool.

Levi wouldn’t lie, he was confused as hell hearing the showerhead turn on behind him. “Are you intending to flood the place or use as much water as possible in one night?”

“Flood? Sir, there’s a drain under your tub.” Levi looked over his shoulder, turning to see Eren pointing to the small metallic circle that was indeed a drain. Huh, go figure. It must be in case the bath overflows in the hands of a forgetful dumbass. 

“As for the water usage… Do you not normally rise yourself before soaking, sir?”

Soaking? What was he, laundry? His thoughts or reply were halted by the spray of water reaching his hair. 

“Is the water okay in temperature?” 

Levi hummed, “It’s fine.” The water was warm enough to be hot but not burning. Allowing Eren to pull his head back. Damn did Eren’s fingers feel good as hell through his hair. The gentle but firm rubbing to his scalp and the flow of warm water through each strand.

Levi breathed in as Eren stopped his rubbing, the showerhead turning off. He was done already? Levi brought his head back down. Peeking over his shoulder to see the green of Eren’s long shirt. A few dark splotches scattered about the front of it.

“Your shirt is getting wet.” 

“Oh? It’s nothing, s-“

“Take it off.”

There was a pause of silence. Not even a drop of water sounded in the small room before the shuffling of clunky items in the basket filled the silence. It wasn’t long before a strong floral scent, different from the one before, hit Levi’s nose. 

The bubbly foam was smoothed over his hair. Eren’s fingers back to massaging his scalp and manhandling his head. Damn, it felt good to have someone else wash his hair. He could most definitely get used to the feeling. 

“Were both men,” Levi managed to speak. Breathing out a slow sigh as Eren’s fingers worked the back of his head. “I don’t know why you’d be shy when one of us is already sitting here ass out.”

“I will do so after this, sir,” Eren mumbled back.

Was Eren hiding something under his shirt? Or maybe was Eren self-conscious about his body? Certainly, Eren bathed with other men in his trainee years, why was this viewed as any different? Why not join him in sparing his clothes from uncomfortable wetness?

The quiet and Levi’s thoughts were interrupted by the showerhead turning back on. The warm water with the edition of Eren’s fingers back at his scalp. Levi bit his tongue to keep from groaning. If this is what dogs felt when getting a pet, it was no damn wonder their tails wagged.

True to his word. A moment later, after all the suds were washed away, turning the sprayer off and setting it aside. Eren walked over to the door. Levi’s eyes watched as Eren’s hands gripped the bottom of his shirt, arms crossed as he pulled it up and over his head.

Shit.

So maybe Eren was so hesitant because his body was actually pretty damn attractive. The curve of his back to his protruding ass. The upside-down heart-shaped cheeks peeking out just under the line of white undershorts. It was all Levi could peep before Eren rounded the corner.

When he came back in, Levi kept his eyes on Eren’s approach. The white of Eren’s shorts seemed brighter against his glowing dark skin. His body was dense like muscles were simply placed over his well-fed body. Shoulders lined perfectly with his large hips. Body tight at the middle, smooth, curving down to his hips and wide ass.

Levi knew Hange stretched the use of He and Her, but Eren most definitely blurred the line between a masculine and feminine body frame.

Levi turned his head away, face pulling to a scowl as a knowing wash of heat flowed down through him. Wishing it away immediately. The day had been long and the night now longer. That's all it was. He was only delirious because of such. Waterlogged and tired. 

Staring to the orange dancing lights cast across the tiles. Grey eyes diverted to the ceiling as Eren moved back behind him. Taking another deep breath as Eren’s warm hands softly touched at his shoulder blades. Steeling himself from the threat of a chill.

“Is it more comfortable like this?” Levi wasn’t sure if he could place his current feelings under the word comfortable. The opposite really. “Um, that is to say- May I help you wash your back, sir?”

“Only if you let me wash my front.” Levi glared down at the awakened bastard between his legs. Not yet standing proud. But with Eren’s hands on him, and if they were anything like how they were on his scalp. It wouldn’t be much longer before his dick was full and begging for Eren’s soapy hands next.

Truly abnormal. They were both just men, right? Bold fucking words. That wasn’t to say Levi was embarrassed. He didn’t see why he would be when he never has been before. It was annoying if anything. His cock was just as eager to be pleased by Eren than Eren was to please him. A match made in delirious hell. Especially since Levi knew nothing in him was shy. A shameless bastard who could walk ass out around the castle. What’s he got to hide? However, it was clear the same couldn’t be said for Eren. Fidgety blushing cute son of a -

A soap covered cloth was held over his shoulder. Levi mumbling his thanks as he got to work scrubbing his chest. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He could deal with it. Just say he was cleaning his manhood... thoroughly if Eren caught notice. Or he could leave it. Let it deflate on a distracted mind.

It seemed possible, till Eren’s hands started to move on his back. His eyes nearly rolled to his skull feeling Eren’s thumbs press into his shoulders.

“Sir, Your muscles are amazing.” Levi could feel Eren’s breath on the back of his neck. His body fighting between tensing and relaxing as Eren’s fingertips glided along his broad shoulders. Palms cupping the back of his biceps and slowly slicking back up to his shoulders.

This was a mistake. He should have bathed himself, sent Eren to bed, or to clean the halls. Because everywhere Eren touched, rubbed, pressed, was heat straight to his quickly growing erection. Every little huff or grunt followed by the press of fingers down his back had Levi’s mind plummeting into lewd fantasies.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than for Eren’s hands to climb back up to his shoulders, to slide over them, arms down to dangle over his chest. To have Eren’s warm chest pressed to his back. Hands grabbing at his pecs, Eren’s mouth on his neck, his ear. Apologizing for being so forward, he can’t help himself. It would only allow Levi to blindly reach behind, to have his soapy hands smooth up Eren’s thighs. To grab at Eren’s no doubt plush, fatty ass still covered by those tight white undershorts. To ruin them and Eren with his wet hands.

Eyes opening to the semi-dark again. Levi quickly got back to work. Using extra effort into scrubbing the rest of his body, picturing Eren’s touch to glide the cloth over him. His sweet praising words. Saving the very hard and long problem for last. 

Wrapping the warm cloth over his hardened cock. Breathing deep through his nose, Levi bit the inner flesh of his bottom lip as he gave his cock a few tugs. 

“Does this feel okay, sir?” Eren gently asked. Hushing tone no doubt worried over how tense his body got gripping himself. It didn’t help to feel Eren hands at the sides of his torso, only further arousing him. Painting the picture of Eren’s meaty thighs at his hips. Hot wet ass slowly bobbing on his cock like his hand was doing.

Levi let go of his erection, gulping down his watering mouth with a sour look. This was such a pain. This whole damn night was the worst yet could very well end the best. If there was any hope of salvaging Eren’s promised relaxation, he had to be more front.

Damn it all to hell really. 

Levi draped the soapy cloth to his thigh. Reaching back to Eren’s hands to wrap his fingers around his wrists. Eren yelled, balling his fists as Levi pulled Eren flush against his back. Pale hands unfisting and guiding Eren’s soap slicked fingers to smooth over his defined abs.

Levi spoke low, “Your intentions meant well, Eren. But you’ve caused a hell of a big problem tonight.” Pressing Eren’s fingers over each mountain of muscle and down along each valley of his abs. Wanting to take Eren’s touch lower. 

He felt Eren tug against his hold. “I didn’t mean to be a bother, sir. I really, truly only wanted to help.” Eren quietly pleaded in his ear, “You-You should have told me no. If you want me to stop, please just say so.” 

He let go of one of Eren’s hands, tugging Eren to stumble to the front of him. “You want me to feel warmed and welcomed, correct?”

Eren’s gaze met only his face coming fully to Levi’s front, “Y-Yes, sir! That is what I want you to feel. Not me being a bother.” 

Levi pulled Eren to move closer, tugging him down to kneel between his legs. Chest close to his pointed cock. He gave a second to stare into Eren’s bewildered eyes glowing with the orange candlelight. “Pleasing me is the least you can do?”

“Yes, sir?” All Eren was missing was a head tilt to portray the amount of confusion across his face. But it wasn’t only confusion. Determined and embarrassed. More so as Levi placed Eren’s hands upon his knees. Holding them there as he smoothed them higher up his muscled thighs. 

“Then do so. Make me warm and welcomed, Eren.” Making sure Eren got the hint, Levi pointedly looked down at his erection standing long and proud. He peered back up. Seeing Eren’s eyes wide looking to his cock. 

Certain emotions Levi wasn’t sure he could pin flashed across Eren’s thinking face. And for a moment, Levi thought Eren would protest. A minuscule part of him wished Eren would. Realistically, Levi wanted Eren to drag his horny desperation back to the reality that: As a commanding officer and his charge, this is most definitely something they should not be doing. He should not be telling his recent cadet to act out in sexual pleasures he’s brought forth. After all, as the superior, he perverted the genuine kind and innocent gesture Eren had put effort into showing him. 

But Eren didn’t argue. Not out loud or to him anyways. Seeming to make up his mind with a shy smile, their eyes meeting briefly. Levi couldn’t have expected Eren to bend forwards, lips pressing to his cock. Not outside of his delusions at least. Mouthing at the swollen red head like a starved man. Which was dumb because that’s exactly what Levi was hoping Eren would do.

Hissing feeling Eren’s hot tongue pressing down the underside of his dick. Back and forth Eren bobbed his head. His hands gripping Levi’s thighs. Sucking his way up the swollen length. Moaning high back down. He freed Eren’s hands from under his own. Which immediately moved to hold the base of his cock. Tugging up to follow his mouth and pulling back down. Smearing the leftover drool along his length.

Levi noted the arc to Eren’s back while carding his hands through Eren’s soft hair. Enjoying just how good his cock fit against Eren’s tongue. Grunting as Eren dipped his head, taking his cock deeper into his mouth. 

Guiding Eren’s head to keep bobbing on his cock with one hand. He took up the cloth, hovering it over Eren’s back. With another short grunt, he squeezed the soapy water out causing Eren to twitch in surprise. Watching it cascade down the dip of Eren’s spine. Soaking into the white cloth of his undershorts. Slowly turning translucent at the top allowing just a tease of skin to peek. That wouldn’t do. 

Levi tossed the cloth on the floor dragging both his hands down Eren’s shoulders. Skin soft, hot under his palms. Smooth against his water pruned hands. 

“Hey,” Levi breathed out. A mistake meeting Eren’s eyes looking up to him so innocently with a cock in his mouth and hands. Levi cursed under his breath. Gripping Eren’s arms, signaling for the younger to move up with a yank.

Eren seemed reluctant to release his cock from his mouth. So Levi, being so kind, replaced the dick with his tongue. Probing and dancing around Eren’s own tongue. Pulling every soft moan he could from Eren’s throat. His hands running wild through Eren’s hair, giving gentle tugs, carding his fingers through the thick strands. Cupping Eren’s head to tilt it around to his hungering desire.

And now that Eren was closer, Levi’s hands slid down. From Eren’s chest, thumbs teasing a rub to the brown of Eren’s nipples. Draw out those high throaty squeaking moans that drove Levi deeper into his lustful madness. Hands continuing to slither down to the small of Eren’s waist, gliding further to hold at his hips. Not minding Eren’s hands at his broad shoulders or how they dropped down to cup his pecs.

Levi slid his hands to grab fully at as much of each ass cheek his palms could hold. Groaning high into Eren’s open mouth as he squeezed the cheeks under his hands. Pulling Eren closer to him. Chest to chest, Levi moved his mouth away from Eren’s. Kissing across his cheek down to the crook of his shoulder. Breathing out feeling Eren’s hands card through his wet hair. Rubbing the stubble of his undercut. 

Levi gazed over Eren’s shoulder to the wet of the undershorts. Teasing his thumbs to sink past the band. It gave him an idea. Pulling away but not out of Eren’s grasp. Levi leaned back, looking around his seat on the stool till he found the bucket of water. Taking it up he moved to reconnect his lips to Eren’s cheek. Distracting Eren for a short minute he hovered the bucket over Eren’s ass.

Eren pulled away with a yelp as the warm water cascaded down his back. Soaking the entire rear of his undershorts to clear. Now glistening under the candlelight. 

“S-Sir?! I could have taken them off. There was no need to soak them!” Eren’s scolding was cute. Especially as the younger went back to kissing at the side of his head. His hands sliding up and down, pressings against his pecs.

Setting the bucket aside Levi rested his chin back onto Eren’s shoulders. Hands back to gripping at Eren’s ass. Watching now the way the fat of the cheeks seen through the shorts bunched and jiggled. The indents his fingers gave spreading the cheeks. Watching them collide, bounce, and ripple. 

Fuck his cock was so hard. 

Levi’s fingers teased along the edge where undershorts met skin. Sneaking his fingers under the hem and sliding his thumb to follow the line. Levi tugged the underwear wide enough to slide his cock to wedge between tight undershorts and Eren’s ass.

As Levi planted his hands back on Eren's ass cheeks, Eren flinched with a moan. Levi pulling Eren closer. Fingers digging and spreading to allow his cock to slide between the warm fatty flesh. Pushing them together to wall in his cock. He guided Eren’s hips to roll. Bobbing his body as well to create that pleasureful wave around his cock. Like Eren’s mouth. Back and forth, up and down. Levi groaned smoothing his hands to hold at Eren’s hips. Grinding their bodies together. 

“Sir,” Eren breathed, “We need to finish the bath. The water is getting cold.” Levi gave a long thrust up, slowly dragging his cock back down Eren’s crack. Smirking into Eren’s shoulder as Eren’s body shuddered. 

He made a valid point. However, fucking Eren right here was equally if not more tempting. The choice was made as Eren started to pull away. At least struggle to. Levi clinging onto his hips and ass. Not wanting Eren to leave or his cock to be removed from Eren’s shorts.

For once, Levi was losing the fight. Eren’s hands pushing his wrist, a pouty frown focused down to him. What would Eren do if he did just let the water cool? Call him a hypocrite no doubt as he would have been the one wasting all that water. 

Levi relented with a sucking kiss to Eren’s shoulder, pulling his cock out. Eren huffed as he used Levi to push himself off the floor. Knees a bit wobbly from their position on the floor. That is after Levi’s fingers gripped the ends of the soaked undershorts, scrunching them up to sit between each ass cheek. The mass rounds of Eren’s amber ass gleaming in the candlelight. Exposed and bare right in his face. That is before the younger quickly pulled them back down with a short whine. 

Levi was pulled up, or attempted to, by Eren. Their hands held as Eren moved them around to the bathtub. The only thing going through his mind is when Eren would let him fuck him. Certainly for his warmth and comfort, as … cute as holding Eren’s hands were, Eren’s ass could provide him both. 

Eren dropped one of his hands, dipping it into the tub, “It’s still a comfortable warm, sir.” He turned to smile at him.

“That’s good.” Levi’s eyes roamed from Eren’s smile down his chest. Not wanting to be left hanging out, “But I’d feel more comfortable and warm if you’d join me.” He was going to make the most of this. And the most was feeling Eren’s ass around his begging cock.

Lucky for him, Eren gave a nod in response. Sidestepping to allow Levi to step into the fragrant waters. As his body sunk lower, the waters seemed to get warmer as well. Resting his back against the tub, the waters waved up to his chest. Just lapping over his shoulders. He closed his eyes giving a deep inhale of the strong floral scent. He’d have to give Eren some credit. While it wasn’t the younger's ass, this was rather enjoyable. No doubt better with hotter water.

He opened his eyes to see Eren’s hand gripping the edge of the tub. The other one pulling the soaked undies off from his ankle. 

“I will be right back, sir.” Eren squeezed some of the water out, “Please close your eyes and relax.”

Levi didn’t close his eyes. Opting to stare at the way Eren’s ass cheeks folded and bounced with his thighs on each long step. Turning in the tub to watch him leave around the doorway. He also wasn’t sure if grabbing his cock and jerking it under the waters could fit into the relax category either. 

Turning back around, Levi rested his head against the tub. Knees rising in the waters as he fervently stroked his hand up and down his cock. Huffing out as he stared up to the ceiling. Mind coming up with various toe-curling ways on how exactly he could fuck Eren on his cock in the tub. 

Hearing Eren’s feet back on the tiled floor Levi let go of his dick. Finally following Eren’s request to close his eyes. Arms hanging along the tub edge till he felt the water shift. Levi peaked an eye open. Looking down to see Eren‘s body mostly submerged. The issue however was Eren being on the wrong side of the waters.

“Over here.” He commanded. Eyes watch as Eren pulled himself over. Not at all shy about planting himself on Levi’s legs.

“Is this better, sir? Are you finally feeling better?” Eren hushed, hands cupping some water and dumping it down Levi’s shoulder. Rubbing his fingers around Levi’s pecs.

“No.” Eren looked almost offended, hands pulling away. But Levi fixed him a small smirk. “I still need you to sit on my dick, Eren.” 

“O-Oh, okay, sir.” Eren turned his head away, raising his hips in the dark waters. Sitting up in the tub, Levi tugged Eren’s hands to rest at his shoulders. Moving Eren closer by his hips, Levi held his cock steady. Gliding his cock to tease along Eren’s crack. Enjoying the way Eren’s head lulled back.

“Relax,” Levi spoke low, almost teasing. Bring his mouth to suck at Eren’s collarbone. Easing him down to find Eren more than willing to fill him up. 

Levi’s hot breath puffed out against Eren’s chest. The younger shivering, a hand holding over his mouth as he fully hilted Levi’s cock.

“Shit,” Levi cursed softly, moving Eren’s thighs to fully encompass his hips. Baring his teeth as Eren shifted in his lap. “Eren, you feel so good.” He groaned into Eren’s shoulder. 

“Please don’t say such embarrassing things, sir.” Levi pulled away looking at Eren's downturned gaze. Even in the dim lighting Levi could see the red on Eren’s Face. 

“Oh?” He pulled Erens hips up, watching his face pull in a small wince. However, the bathwater rippled as Levi jammed his cock back up into Eren. “But it’s true.” He spoke over Eren’s moan. Amber fingers digging into his shoulders. He repeated in slowly pulling out, waiting for just a second before jamming back up. He started picking up speed as Eren began meeting his thrusts. The bathwater increased in choppiness as well.

“Ca-Captian, the water!”

“There’s a drain, remember?”

It was cute how Eren used the back of his hand to cover his moans. Bouncing up and down on his cock. Levi brought his mouth forwards, taking advantage of Eren’s arched back. Latching his lips onto one of Eren’s dark nipples. Sucking and licking the best he could as Eren bounced. 

“Ah, Captain-“ Eren squeaked, “Mhn, you feel so good.”

Levi huffed against Eren’s chest, wincing as he could feel his toes curl, “I told you.” He was getting close. He needed more of Eren. Hands moving off of Eren’s ass to smooth up his back. Pulling his head away from Eren’s chest he looked up to Eren’s flushed face. Pleasure seeping through his expression as their eyes met.

It was harder to speak, the quick heat rolling moment ending as Eren was first to turn away. Levi wasn’t having that. The faster they cum, the quicker they can relax and in turn, please Eren. More than he was now pinning the younger on his erection.

Hand coming to hold Eren’s soft cheek, Levi managed to speak out turning his head, “Say- Say my name, Eren.” He wanted to say it again and again. Each thrust he met Eren. To say his name over and over. Wanting to hear Eren say his name as well.

Eren closed his eyes pursing his lips. 

Oh? He wasn’t going to say it? Levi slid his hands back down to pinch at Eren’s ass cheeks. Eren yelping loud in the smaller room, “Le-Levi… sir!” 

“Again.”

“Levi...sir.”

“Eren.”

“Le- Ah- Levi...sir!”

He could feel his gut tightening, his body tensing more and more. Hand tight on Eren’s hips as he pulled and raised him off his cock. Other hand moving to pump Eren otherwise ignored dick. Levi almost felt bad but Eren seemed more focus on him, who was he to complain about that?

Levi could feel his toes curl, “Eren- Fuck.” With a cut groan, he held Eren flushed against his lap. Eren’s thighs clutched tight at his hips. Panting out as he came deep inside Eren. Mouth moving to kiss up Eren’s chest, licking his way up to mouth at Eren’s nipples. Feeling Eren’s body shuddered in his arms, gently bobbing up and down. Milking him in a slow roll. 

Pulling away, he sighed out a cuss. His body falling to lay back against the tub. Relaxing his legs down, everything felt sore and heavy. Especially his eyes. Maybe Eren made a point in treating him. He felt like he could sleep for a week. The feeling stronger as Eren curled up to his side. Amber fingers back to trailing over his abs in the most definitely defiled waters. Ugh, they’re taking a shower. At least when he could manage to move.

“Do you… feel better, Captain?” Levi mulled Eren’s words over. He did. Saying so as his hands wandered around Eren’s side. That is until remembering how he got to the point he was at. The mess not only throughout the halls still, but now in his room. No doubt drying into the floorboards.

Eren must have noticed he was about to hop out the tub. Pressing himself against Levi’s body. “No!” Levi paused, shocked at Eren’s otherwise childish outburst. “You‘re supposed to be relaxing! Stay! Sir...”

Sitting back he covered his eyes. Hand smoothing over his damp hair. He met Eren’s pouting stare. “The halls need to be cleaned, now my room and in here. Our laundry to be dealt with as well.” 

“We can get to that later.” Levi frowned down at Eren.

“Eren we’re lounging in our own spunk. No more shitting around,” He tapped Eren’s ass in a sign to move. “We’re taking a shower and cleaning.” He unwrapped Eren’s arms from around him. Untangling their legs as he moved to the end of the tub.

“Can I at least help you wash in the shower?”

Levi gave it a thought over, unplugging the drain and hanging it over the side. 

“No.” He peered over his shoulder to Eren’s devastation. A smirk growing on his face, “I’ll be washing you instead.” It would give him time to not only clean the both of them but first and foremost; fully explore every inch of that gorgeous body Eren has. All while being less of a watery mess than the bath for sure. 

He'll be in full control this time. As it should always be. With Eren's fat ass in his most capable hands.

**Author's Note:**

> With AoT coming to a close next year,(I assume with season 4 starting,) I sincerely hope you all stick around to continue reading the fics. Because I actually have so so SO many more fics with Levi and Eren I desperately would love to finish and share. Like multi-chapter fics!! And this year has been a hell of a one. We all could use an Eren tbh. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
